


Slowly, Baby Slowly

by wheesus



Series: Between The lips [1]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: Wheein has always hated crowded buses. She's too tiny and she loses herself in the crowd.





	Slowly, Baby Slowly

Wheein sat on the bench waiting for her usual bus. She was holding a bag with a sandwich wrapped neatly in it. Her backpack contained some books and notebooks she needed for school, unfortunately, there was no space left so the girl held her huge Korean-Spanish dictionary tightly close to her chest.

 

Like every other day, she prayed that the bus won't be crowded, and like every other day, the bus was crowded. She sighed as she climbed up the stairs and got in the bus, squeezing her body between strangers to get to the emptiest spot she could find. 

 

The bus started moving slowly and Wheein hardly managed to stand still. Another sigh left her mouth when she remembered that she needs to endure the ride for more than twenty-five minutes. 

 

She felt numbness creep allover her arms and before she sighs again, the driver hit the brakes so hard as he spotted the old lady crossing the street, almost too late. Wheein heard the loud gasp leave her mouth and she felt herself crashing down. She closed her eyes waiting for the fall, face first. 

 

Shutting her eyes tight, she felt her body lean roughly against soft material that could never be the bus' hard ground. The university student opened her eyes slowly, tilting her head up, ready to thank her knight in a shining armor. 

 

She caught sight of the welcoming, warm smile. She noticed the wrinkling nose bridge her savior has, and lost herself in the adorableness shining around the taller woman like a halo.

 

Fifty shades of pink painted Wheein's chubby cheeks. She was speechless, lost in the stranger's smile and eyes. A smile appeared on her face and the taller woman grinned at the sight of Wheein's dimple. 

 

Her eyes examined the shorter girl, noticing the huge dictionary, before she reached to her cheek, poking the deep dimple slightly and said "Tus mejillas son de color **rosa**."

 

She was not even sure if that was a correct sentence.

"Huh?" Wheein questioned. 

"Your cheeks..are..pink.." Byul said, "If you are trying to thank me, you don't have to; but if you insist, then, go out with me, for a coffee."

Her smile was like the cherry on top of a cake, and Wheein didn't stop herself from nodding, as her heartbeats raced, she muttered "yes.."


End file.
